Coiny and Pin
This page lists the interactions between Coiny and Pin. Coiny and Pin had little to no interactions in Season 1. This was due to both of their early eliminations and not being on the same teams. However, in Battle for Dream Island Again, their relationship is expanded, as they were the only ones (including Donut) to be on W.O.A.H. Bunch throughout the entire season. In Battle for BFDI, they grow closer and are once again on the same team, The Losers!. The two have been shown to emotionally rely on each other and comfort each other, displaying a much more emotionally-involved interaction than was seen in previous seasons. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when Pin got stuck on the rising wall in the obstacle course, Coiny apologized to Pin for having to climb over her. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pin is the first character Coiny asked if they knew how to get out of the bread basket. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Coiny convinces Pin to switch teams. At the end, they both agree they should've won the tug of war contest. In "Get Digging", Coiny notices that Pin is also sweaty and asks what happened. Pin says it's because she got scared of being eliminated and got all sweaty. They then discuss what team name they should choose. Pin suggested the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch, but Coiny thought that it should have a bit more "pizzazz". He then came up with their name "W.O.A.H. Bunch". The two were the only contestants safe on W.O.A.H. Bunch at Cake at Stake and decide to force Teardrop on their team. Pin tells Coiny that his prize is were yoyleseeds and tells him to plant them. Coiny does this and they grow instantly. She is later seen squashing the yoyleberries into a yoylestew. They high-five but get annoyed when Teardrop gets in between their hands. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Pin was concerned about Coiny getting poisoned by the bugs. Throughout "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Pin pushes Match and Pencil out of the way, popping Bubble in the process, because she wanted to get Coiny back. She tells Coiny and the rest of the team that since everyone loves farms, their Dream Island should be farm-themed. Coiny doesn't look so thrilled about the idea. Coiny tells Pin that since the other team's Dream Island is glowing, they must destroy it in order to win. They high-five when they win the contest. In the Cake at Stake of "Get in the Van", when Pin lost her limbs, Coiny is looking at her, and appears to be concerned for her loss. Pin asks Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Coiny says that bad things would happen if they get close together. Pin gets tired quickly from hopping to much in the contest, so Coiny tells her to roll. In "No More Snow!", Coiny attempted to get Pin out of the mixture of snow and gasoline from the FreeSmart Van but was unable to free her even with Bomby's help. In "It's a Monster", after hearing her idea on threatening Puffball, Coiny says Pin is a genius, a pointy genius, but definitely a genius. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", after all of Woah Bunch has defrosted and have the bag of money, Coiny asked if Pin was up to any odd tricks given that Pin and Needle just happened to find a bag of money while he was frozen. Pin said, "Coiny if I was, I would tell you. You know that." Needle tries to explain what happened by Pin tells her to be quiet. Pin asked Coiny why he, Nickel and Needle froze when they are metal but Leafy did not freeze when she was also metal. Coiny explained that Leafy is made of Yoyle Metal meaning that Leafy is freeze-proof. Pin and Coiny figure what they should do in order to free Yellow Face and how they can use the FreeSmart Van in order to skip walking across the entire desert. In "Welcome Back", while Pin was trying to make friends with Fries, Coiny shows up to see what Pin was doing. When Pin, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Yellow Face, and Coiny where trying to decide who to free from the TLC first, Coiny tells Pin that they should bring back Snowball. He was then interrupted by Golf Ball, but Pin pushes her away to tell Coiny that they should bring back Roboty. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Coiny was very concerned about Pin being mutilated by Four, saying he "had to bring her back". In "Four Goes Too Far", Coiny cheers up a saddened Pin, who is afraid of Loser's potential elimination and their team's inability to work together without him. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Pin makes a nervous smile when Coiny licks his popper. In "Questions Answered", Coiny backs up Pin when she gives a speech to her team about being independent. When their team is safe. They can be seen close to each other a couple of times in the episode. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pin can be seen with her arm on Coiny's head. In "Enter the Exit", Coiny says that Pin should be the one to recover Four since she is so good at making cakes. Pin hesitates, so Coiny holds her hand and says he knows she'd do a good job. Neutral interactions In "Get in the Van", when Coiny says that they are the largest team, Pin corrects him by saying they are tied for the largest team. Coiny is slightly disgruntled over this correction. In "It's a Monster", when Pin complains over being recovered and still not having any limbs, Coiny tells her they have to get a move on. Pin isn't amused by Yellow Face's suggestion of threatening Puffball by calling her "Puffy", but is shocked when Coiny actually likes the idea. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she puts Nickel and Coiny's frozen bodies next to each other and opens up a portal of money. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin asks Coiny and Firey if they know where her blueberry seeds are. Coiny says nothing despite knowing what happened to them. In "Four Goes Too Far", Pin gasps when Coiny slaps Firey. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Pin tries to soothe the yelling with rhyming, Coiny gives her an awkward "Ok" in response, making Pin frown. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", she and Needle get angry at Coiny when he says that he's surrounded by pins and needles. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", after Pin was recovered, Coiny, along with Clock and Firey, got angry at Pin for "not liking" Loser. Gallery Getdiggingopen5.png The coiny pin donut buch .png Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2.JPG Mqdefault01.jpg High five .jpg Yellow face In Woah Bunch.PNG Images 350.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-04_at_1.09.44_AM.png|Coiny reacts. Screenshot_2019-01-01_at_11.15.51_PM.png PinandCoinyEyecontact.png Cons and Pinet.png COINPIN REAL.png Icy, pin, coiny and ben.png Coinpin3.png I love you Pin.png Coinpin Forever.png Coinys face tho.png coinpin 1.PNG coinpin 2.PNG Category:Multi-character relationships